I Love To Hate You!
by PumpUpKicks
Summary: She's confuse. Why? The fact that she's irritated and amaze at the same time because of him... ItaKonan 1shot my first try. I hope you'll like it or at least be nice.


She is one of the best looking girls in the school. The problem is she's friends with the mean girls. Which people misinterpret, and labeled her as one. Although she doesn't bully her fellow students unlike her other friends do, many of them are afraid of her. Her personality is different among others; she's very quiet and reserved. She doesn't like attention very much unlike her friends. But she can be very bitchy at times.

He is one of the best looking guys in campus as well. Many girls like him not to mention he is a member of a band and as a lead guitarist he attracts a lot of attention though he's not a huge fun of attention. He's handsome and nice. We can say the perfect gentleman. The problem is he is accused of being a playboy. Which he often denies, he always say that "I can't help it if girls can't get enough of me; it's not actually my fault."

Oh that sarcasm, the very reason why she ignores his existence. They see each other most of the time because her brother is the vocalist of the band. They held practice at her house most of the time. Itachi use to tease her but she ignores. Itachi felt that she doesn't like him and he doesn't even know why. Almost every girl in their planet likes him except her, why? He doesn't know. What did he do to her? He doesn't know either. He tried to confront her one time. She was sitting in the coach of their house flipping pages of the magazine she's holding.

"Hey Konan, you seemed to hate me a lot I just don't know why?"

"I don't hate you" she said.

"You don't?" Itachi asked a little confused.

"I don't" she said not looking at Itachi, practically not interested in talking to him.

"Well if you don't hate me why do you ignore me so much, you treat me differently?"

The blue hair beauty sighs before she answer his question. She's hoping that this time he will shut up and leave her alone.

"I said I don't hate you. But I never said that I like you, crystal as mud?"

With that said the long hair male face drops off as if he was strike by a lightning. He's been having a crush on her since the first time she saw her. The very reason he joined her brothers band is to get close to her. Now here she is destroying all the hopes he had by saying a simple thing which is equivalent to his abomination.

"I hope your done wasting my precious time. I am dying to be alone right now". The blue hair beauty speaks as if she never actually cared. His world collapse he wanted to disappear at that very moment his heart was broken into millions of pieces but being Itachi he would never show this feelings. It will hurt his pride plus he's not the type of man who gives up easily.

"Fine I'll leave then" He turned his back at her and then pause for a while. He turned to face her again and starts speaking again. "Those are harsh words Konan, but it will not stop me for liking you"

"You what?" Konan's face was at awe when she heard what he has to say. She never expected such a revealing confession especially from this guy.

"You heard me. I said I like you and your harsh words will not stop me. I will make you like me marked my words." His face was serious when he speak of this but when he saw Konan's face flash he gave her his sweetest smile almost like a giggle. Then Konan lighten up a little and throws the magazine at Itachi but he caught it.

"In your dreams jerk!" And with that said she stood up and head for the stairs.

"That's true I already told Yahiko about it. And he approved" Itachi teases as he make his way out.

When she arrived at the school she went to the usual spot where she seat with her friends. When she got there all eyes was on her, but she couldn't process why? She looked at them with her fierce look, almost like a warning that if they don't start speaking about this weirdness they'll gonna get it for sure.

A red hair female started talking.

"These flowers are for you"

"And these chocolates are for you", another pink haired female said.

"I think I have an idea who's it from" Konan said and then she grab the flowers and chocolates walk over to where Itachi and his friends are sitting and she throws the gift in their table.

"I don't need this trash" she turned her back and starts to leave but before she can she heard him speak which literally stopped her.

"Whoever told you that these are from me, nor from one of us for that matter?" he said looking at her back trying to hold back a laugh. She turned around looking very confused her face turned into a very pale looking one as if she'd seen a ghost. She felt very embarrassed but being Konan she will not admit it in public. Who can a stand public humiliation especially when you have a reputation to take care of?

"Oh I'm sorry, well if these aren't from you then I think it's worth keeping then." She said sarcastically.

"Say what?" Another young man speaks, she knows him as Deidara. He paid a visit maybe once or twice in their house with Itachi.

"You heard me" she answered sarcastically.

Itachi's face was at awe. She's counter attacking him and she doesn't want to look inferior to man. But the smirked on his face didn't fade as he was somehow happy that Konan will keep his gift.

That afternoon Itachi went to their house for practice. He saw Konan fixing her bicycle in the garage. He stop for a moment watched her until she noticed him leaning on the porch. She eyed him like a criminal wanting to tear down her victim.

"Did you like the chocolate?" He asked with his face smiling kind of like teasing.

"So it's from you then?" she asked with an angry tone.

"Of course. Who else will give you that?" oh that sarcasm that she really hates.

" You asshole, you embarrassed me in front of many people". Her eyes look very dangerous.

"And you regain yourself didn't you not? It was I who is most embarrassed"

"You jerk" she couldn't win the debate. It's better for her to leave the situation before she loses to another argument.

She headed to her room and slammed the door.

_Damn you Itachi! Damn you! Why couldn't I get you out of my mind you jerk! I hate you! I hate that your giving me much attention. I hate you for messing up my mind! Damn you for being a nice jerk ass around me. Damn your good looks that makes all the girls crazy about you. Damn you for giving me a curse of hope to be liked by you! Oh Itachi your messing me up!_

She is having a mental war fare against her own brains. Is she developing a like for Itachi? Does his good look melt her icy heart? Or was it his cool demeanors that turned off the hot temper in her. Whichever it is she doesn't know. All she wants to do right now is to get rid of these feelings as soon as possible. She never wanted to be one of his victim. After all he has a reputation of being a playboy.

Days passed and the same thing always happens. Itachi tries to impress Konan, and she will turn him down over and over again. There times that he wanted to give up but whenever he saw her he couldn't help but fall in love over and over again. He set aside his ego for her. He swallowed his pride many times for her. He doesn't care if he is being embarrassed in front of many crowds, just as long as he showed her how important she is. Even her brother is helping him.

As time passed instead of hating him her affection grows stronger and she know that she was defeated by this thing called love. She is falling for the one person she hated the most. And she couldn't do anything about it. She tried to ignore him, embarrassed him, make him do things against his will. He only obeys her, whatever makes her happy even though it's his own misery. Often times she feels guilty of doing this to him, she wishes that he will grow tired and just stop caring but in the other part of her brain she never wanted him to stop. She's getting use to the attention and she's falling in love.

One day all of a sudden Itachi just stopped his usual routine. Konan thought that maybe he's just having a bad time. But days had passed and Itachi was more aloof to her. He doesn't ignore her but he keeps his distant. He's more civil to her than acting like a friend. Konan was devastated by Itachi's action. She thought Itachi grows tired of her. Or maybe he found somebody else.

The school inauguration ball will be held in two weeks' time. She hasn't heard any news from Itachi. She almost doesn't see him during band practice in her house. He rarely attends, and if he does he doesn't pay enough attention to her. Almost ignore her. She just let this things happen, though she is hurting. It's her fault after all she thought to herself.

The day of the ball came and all the students where gathered in the hall having a good time. Some are dancing, some are drinking and some are chatting with their friends. Her brother's band was called to the stage to play music for the event. She watched them performed and even dance to their music. After a few songs Yahiko called Itachi and he went to the microphone, he started speaking.

"This next song that I will sing is dedicated to a very special person" he looked at Konan in the eyes. She was standing in the middle of the room. Eyes wide open trying to process things and her skin became paler as if blood decides to ditch her veins.

"Konan I know we have a lot of misunderstanding, often times you hate me and wanted me to disappear. I tried. For you I tried but I wasn't successful. Even though you make me do things against my will, even though you are the meanest girl that walks that face of the earth, and even though you make me swallow my pride and embarrassed myself in front of this entire crowd, I'll do it for you." Tears are threatening to fall from her eyes but she's holding it back. There are some giggles and whispers that could be heard all around the room. Many girls was so moved by his words. They thought it's the most romantic thing ever. Well of course if it's Itachi anything he dies seems romantic. The music started to play and Itachi started singing.

I tried to discover a little something to make me sweeter  
Oh baby refrain from breaking my heart  
I'm so in love with you  
I'll be forever blue  
That you give me no reason, you know you're making me work so hard  
That you give me no . . . Soul  
I hear you calling  
Oh baby please give a little respect to me.

And if I should falter, would you open your arms out to me?  
We can make love not war, and live in peace with our hearts  
I'm so in love with you, I'll be forever blue  
What religion or reason could drive a man to forsake his lover?  
Don't you tell me no. . . Soul.  
I hear you calling  
Oh baby please, give a little respect to me.

I'm so in love with you  
I'll be forever blue  
That you give me no reason  
You know you're making me work so hard  
That you give me no. Soul.  
I hear you calling.  
Oh baby, please give a little respect to me.  
Oh baby, please give a little respect to me.

After his song Konan was still there standing looking at him directly in the eyes. She then turned her back and then starts walking away. He shouted.

"Konan wait."

"You embarrassed me again" She said in her cold voice not turning around to look at him.

"I'm sorry I just –." Konan turned around with a smile in her face and speaks again before Itachi could finish his sentence.

"You don't have any idea how you made me happy" Itachi's eyes widen and a smile is now visible in his face he jump off the stage to get to where Konan is standing. He walked into her and faced her.

She placed her hands in his shoulders and whispered in his ears, "You're worth a try Itachi".

He put her into a bear hug carry place a kiss on her forehead. He was the happiest man in the room that night. He just got the girl of his dreams.


End file.
